Romeo-Juliet versi NaruHina
by nanda soraya utami
Summary: diKonoha terdapat dua pihak keluarga yang saling berselisih,mereka adalah keluarga Namikaze dan atu hari keturunan dari klan mereka bertemu dan terciptalah sebuah cerita cinta diantara kedua anak manusia ini!apakah cinta mereka akan terus bersatu ataukah harus kandas? terinspirasi dari praktek drama diambil dari naskahnya meski banyak yg diubah review sebanyak-banyaknya


Disebuah Kota Konoha, Konohagakure. Terdapat dua belah pihak keluarga yang saling bermusuhan satu sama lain, sebut saja klan 'Hyuga', klan dari kalangan Bangsawan yang tersohor diseluruh penjuru Konoha dan satu lagi klan 'Namikaze' dari kalangan miskin, dulu klan Namikaze juga termasuk klan bangsawan tapi karena sesuatu sekarang mereka jatuh miskin. Kedua klan ini saling perang dingin dari dahulu kala hingga sekarang, dan entah sampai kapan perang dingin itu akan berakhir.

**Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto**

**Romeo-Juliet versi NaruHina**

**By: Nanda Soraya Utami**

**Warning: flash flow, Naruto Cold**

.

Di suatu malam di bangunan megah milik keluarga Hyuga, mereka tengah mengadakan pesta pertunangan antara Hyuga Hinata anak dari Hyuga Hiashi kepala keluarga Hyuga dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak dari Uchiha Fugaku kepala keluarga Uchiha yang juga dari kalangan bangsawan. Semua tamu kehormatan juga sanak-saudara Hyuga pun datang termasuk Miko Shion sepupu Hyuga Hinata yang membawa(baca: menyeret) kekasihnya Namikaze Naruto. Tunggu.. Namikaze?

"Tch Aku tak ingin datang ke tempat Hyuga ini" bentak Naruto dalam kereta kuda yang sudah berada di pekarangan keluarga Hyuga, ia yang kesal akan tingkah kekasihnya. Sebelum datang kesini ia dimintai tolong Shion untuk menemaninya ke pesta sepupunya, dan Naruto mengiyakan-nya saja tanpa tahu siapa sepupu yang dimaksud Shion dan pergi dengan Shion menggunakan kereta kuda

"Aarrgghh jika aku tahu bahwa sepupu yang kau maksud itu adalah Hyuga aku akan menolaknya" ucap Naruto masih dengan nada kesalnya

"Sudah diam! Jangan banyak mengeluh, jika kau tak mau dicurigai oleh para penjaga"

"Tch" Naruto hanya mendecih dan berjalan beriringan dengan Shiion masuk kedalam kediaman megah Hyuga. Sepanjang jalan dan acara Naruto memasang wajah yang sangat datar.

.

Acara pun terus berjalan seiring waktu yang menunjukan hari semakin malam, terlihat Hinata yang hanya menatap pesta itu dengan datar dan tanpa minat, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke juga memandang pesta dengan tatapan datar tapi ia merasa senang karena bertunangan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

kini tibalah saatnya acara dansa, lalu lagu pun mulai diputar, dengan alunan nada yang indahdan para hadirin pun mulai berdansa termasuk Naruto-yang dipaksa Shion- dan Hinata-yang dideathglare ayahnya- beserta pasangan mereka masing masing.

Disela-sela dansa, Sasuke berbicara dengan suara yang pelan dan datar "Hinata?"

"Ya" jawab Hinata dengan nada yang tak kalah datar

"Kita sudah bertunangan, jadi aku pasti akan segera menikahimu dan kau akan menjadi milikku" ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya

Hinata menghela nafas dan berbicara "Dengarkan aku.. semua rencana pertunangan ini adalah keinginan keluargaku, dan jujur aku tak ingin semua ini terjadi bahkan aku tak mencintaimu" lalu Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke yang sedang berdansa dengannya sambil menunduk

"Tch. Aku tak peduli kau menginginkannya atau tidak, aku tak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak! Yang jelas AKU MENGINGINKANMU DAN AKU MENCINTAIMU" Sasuke memegang pundak Hinata dan berbicara dengan nada datarnya sambil menekankan kata 'aku menginginkanmu dan aku mencintaimu', Hinata pun menepis tangan Sasuke dan membuang muka.

'_Aku tak mau menikah dengan pangeran es sepertimu, apalagi aku tak mencintaimu'_ ucap Hinata dalam hatinya

Dan dengan selesainya Hinata berbicara dalam hatinya, lagu pengiring dansa pun berhenti.

**.**

Saat Hinata akan kembali ke tempat yang tadi ia tempati-tidak dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke tengah berbicara bisnis dengan Hiasi-, tak sengaja ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Dan tanpa sengaja, lelaki berambut pirang yang ternyata Naruto itu pun melihat kearah Hinata. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu walau jauh tapi mereka bisa saling melihat bola mata yang sama-sama indah, a_matysh _dan _shappire. _Mereka berdua saling mengagumi satu sama lain, tanpa mereka sadari jika mereka sudah terikat benang merah.

DEG DEG

Masih dengan mata yang saling bersitatap, suara detak jantung Hinata dan Naruto pun seakan seirama, detak jantung mereka berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Menyadari hal itu Hinata segera memalingkan badannya dan melanjutkan langkah nya ke tempat yang ia tempati sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang itu

'_A-ada apa ini? kenapa rasa-nya berdebar-debar? Ja-jangan-jangan.. aarrgghh ti-tidak mungkin' _ucap Hinata lagi dalam hati menyangkal hal yang ia fikirkan itu.

Melihat Hinata pergi dari hadapannya, terdapat sedikit rasa kecewa dalam diri Naruto. Tapi kekecewaan itu tergantikan oleh senyum lembutnya _'Dia.. mungkinkah secepat ini aku menyukainya?'_ lalu ia berjalan ke tempat kekasihnya Shion menunggu.

.

Saat Naruto sampai di tempat Shion berada, Naruto bertanya "Hei Shion, apakah dia Hyuga Hinata?" sambil menujuk ke tempat Hinata sedang terdiam sendiri

"ya! Dan memangnya ada apa?" Shion pun bertanya balik

"E-eh? tidak apa-apa! Sebentar aku ingin kesana"

"ta..tap-" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah berjalan kearah Hinata yang tengah melamun dipojok ruangan, seketika wajah Shion menjadi sendu dan dia berdiam diri dengan tatapan kosongnya

.

setelah Naruto berhasil sampai ke tempat Hinata berada, Naruto pun menyapa Hinata dengan ramah dan ia pun ingin berkenalan dengan Hinata.

"selamat malam, perkenalkan nama saya Naruto. Apakah saya boleh berkenalan dengan anda?" Naruto Naruto membungkuk, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan

"E-eh? oh te-tentu.." Hinata tersenyum hangat hingga membuat Naruto tertegun melihatnya "..salam kenal Naruto! Na-nama saya Hinata. Kalau tak salah tadi sepupu sa-saya menggandeng anda, apakah anda kekasih sepupu saya yang bernama Shion?" tanya Hinata yang entah mengapa saat menyebut kata 'kekasih' hatinya terasa nyeri

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata "ya memang benar aku saat ini masih jadi kekasihnya.. tapi kau tahu Hinata?.." Naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan kembali berbicara ".. mungkin memang terlalu cepat tapi kau harus tahu, sebelum kita berkenalan tatapan kita saling bertemu dan kau tahu ka-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong karena suara berat khas pria mengintrupsinya, meski jauh tapi cukup terdengar.

"EHEM" suara itu ternyata milik ayah Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi

Lalu Hiashi menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Seketika Naruto berdecak dalam hati. Hiashi berdiri di sebelah kanan Hinata dan Sasuke di sebelah kiri Hinata. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan tajam, tapi sepertinya tak berpengaruh pada Naruto, malah Naruto menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarnya lalu ia pun mencoba membungkuk hormat meski dia melakukannya setengah hati

"Permisi, sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau berasal darimana? Dan keluarga mana?" tanya Hiashi dengan tatapan tajam penuh selidik

Naruto merutuki dirinya dalam hati kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan kepala keluarga musuh bebuyutan keluarganya? Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas, sebelum menjawab ia sekilas melihat raut wajah Hinata yang sepertinya menyiratkan kekhawatiran "Maaf sebelumnya. memang saya baru pertama kali datang dan menghadiri pesta anda klan Hyuga dan.." Naruto lagi-lagi mengambil jeda sebelum berbicara".. saya masih berasal dari Konoha dan dari klan NA-MI-KA-ZE" jawab dengan tegas sambil memberi penekanan pada nama klan-nya

Sontak membuat Hiashi, Sasuke, Hinata terkejut mendengarnya

"Berani-beraninya kau menginjakan kakimu ke kediaman kami NAMIKAZE! Dengarkan baik-baik, KAU TAK PANTASBERKENALAN APALAGI MENDEKATI PUTRIKU, MENGINJAKAN KAKIMU KE SINI PUN TAK PANTAS JADI LEBIH BAIK PERGI KAU SEKARANG!" geram Hiashi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya itu

Dan karena teriakan kemurkaan kepala keluarga Hyuga itu, para hadirin yang datang mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua kearah Hiashi termasuk Shion

"Otou-sama.. Tolong tak usah seperti ini! Apa salahnya jika hanya berbincang saja?" Hinata mencoba menenagkan ayahnya namun ternyata tidak berhasil

"tentu saja salah, karena bagaimanapun dia berasal dari keluarga musuh kita" jawab Hiashi dengan nada yang menusuk. Naruto bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik tentang dirinya, dan dia hanya bisa berdecak saja

"tap.."

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH! Dan kau pergi dari sini" lalu Hiashi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

"Lihat? Hiashi-san menyuruhmu pergi. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi atau kau akan mendapat akibatnya" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara dengan aura gelapnya, seketika para hadirin yang melihat pun bergidik tapi tidak untuk Naruto

"baiklah aku pergi.." Naruto melangkah santai keluar ruangan tersebut, tapi baru lima langkah ia berjalan, ia pun berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum menawannya "..dan selamat bertemu lagi Hinata-chan" sontak itu membuat Hinata merona, dan Sasuke hanya menggeram kesal

'_Lihat saja nanti kau Namikaze' _ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya

.

Shion yang melihat Naruto keluar kediaman Hyuga pun berlari mengejar Naruto

"Naruto-kun tunggu" Shion setengah berteriak agar suaranya dapat terdengar oleh Naruto, dan berhasil. Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kearah Shion dengan tatapan datarnya

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sama datarnya

"Hosh..hosh.. kau mau pulang? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bersama" ucap Shion dengan senyum manisnya tapi tak dijawab Naruto. Ia malah terus berjalan, dibelakang Shion hanya bisa tersenyum kecut

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Hinata dari jendela lantai dua kamarnya melihat Naruto yang bersama Shion. Hatinya sakit, entah mengapa air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya ke pipi porselin Hinata.

Kini Naruto telah sampai dirumah sederhana nya, didalam rumahnya ternyata ada ayah, ibu dan saudaranya, kediaman Namikaze memang sederhana dibandingkan dengan kediaman Hyuga yang mewah, tetapi meskipun begitu rumahnya sangat nyaman dan suasana kekeluargaan pun begitu terasa berbeda dengan kediaman Hyuga yang mewah tetapi suasana kekeluargaannya kurang.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu

"Okaeri Naruto" sambut kedua orang tua Naruto Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina dari dalam ruang keluarga, segera Naruto melangkah kesana dan tanpa basa-basi ia mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, wajahnya pun terlihat seperti orang sedang menahan kesal. Ganjal dengan tingkah laku sang anak, Minato pun angkat bicara

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Minato dengan nada serius. Ia tahu bahwa anaknya pasti sedang mempunyai masalah serius jika raut wajahnya seperti itu

"Hah~ hari ini sungguh buruk,menyenangkan,memakan emosi,dan melelahkan" gumam Naruto yang masih bisa didengar oleh kedua orang tua dan saudaranya Uzumaki Nagato

"Oh ayolah nak, apa ada hal yang buruk saat kau pergi ke pesta?" tanya Kushina

Naruto pun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap sebentar kedua orang tua serta saudaranya itu, lalu ia mengehal nafas lagi dan dia pun menceritakan kejadian dari awal hingga akhir dikediaman Hyuga. Mendengar anaknya dibentak seperti itu, tentu saja Minato dan Kushina tidak terima dan juga ikut kesal

"Mengapa? Mengapa keluarga Hyuga membenci kita.." Naruto menggeram kesal ".. sebenarnya apa salah keluarga ini?"

"Keluarga ini tak salah nak, mereka lah yang terlalu angkuh karena kebangsawanan mereka" Kushina mencoba menenangkan Naruto, tapi nyatanya ia sendiri berbicara dengan nada jengkel

"Hah~ kau tau nak? Keluarga Hyuga memang tak pantas untukmu, masih banyak gadis-gadis lain di Konoha tapi mengapa kau menginginkan Hinata?" ucap Minato mencoba untuk sabar

"APA? Tapi aku menyukainya" ucap Naruto dengan emosinya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan SHION hah?" ucap Minato lagi yang menaikkan nada tingginya, sekarang ia mulai emosi karnanya

"Tch, maaf.. tapi aku tak bisa. Karna hatiku tlah memilih dirinya walau aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya" sahut Naruto dengan nada datarnya, setelah itu Naruto pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar rumah

.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan raut wajah kesalnya "Aaarrrgghhh mengapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ada yang setuju padaku? Tch sial"

Ia masih berjalan. Tujuannya adalah taman bunga, lalu saudaranya Nagato pun menyusulnya ke taman. Dan sinilah mereka ditaman bunga Konoha

"kau tak apa?" tanya Nagato sambil menepuk pundak Naruto

Naruto menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya "aku sama sekali tak baik.." pandangan Naruto lurus kedepan tapi sarat akan kesedihan "..Mengapa tuhan memberiku cobaan seperti ini disaat aku tlah menemukan cintaku? Kau tau kan keluarga kami saling bermusuhan dari dulu? Jadi Sulit untukku mengatakan aku mencintainya walaupun ini mungkin memang terlalu cepat"

"aku tahu itu, itu memang tidak mudah tapi kau harus bersabar dan jangan menyerah!" ucap Nagato

"ya kau benar aku tak akan menyerah" sahut Naruto yang mulai bersemangat lagi

"tapi bagaimana dengan Shion? Dia mencintaimu" tanya Nagato

"aku tahu! Tapi bagaimana lagi? Setelah aku memikirkannya, mungkin cintaku padanya tak lebih besar dari aku mencintai Hinata, mungkin aku mencintai Shion sebagai adik" jawab Naruto

"Hah~ baiklah, aku mendukungmu! Lagipula cinta itu tak mungkin dipaksakan bukan? Perjuangkan cintamu, jadikanlah Hinata kekasih sejatimu" ucap Nagato memberi senyum semangat untuk Naruto

"terimakasih. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya itu

.

Saat mereka berdua sudah pergi, muncul seorang gadis dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Shion yang menguping pembicaraan Naruo dan Nagato dari awal.

"jadi dia tak mencintaiku.." air mulai keluar dari mata Shion "..melainkan mencintai Hinata? Mustahil" ia terus menangis sambil terisak, beruntungnya hari itu sudah larut malam jadi tak ada orang yang akan kesana kecuali Naruto dan Nagato tadi beserta Shion

Tiba-tiba Shion berhenti menangis "tapi aku tak akan menyerahkan begitu saja Naruto kepadamu Hinata.." Shion mengusap air matanya "..apapun caranya Naruto akan tetap jadi miliku" ucap Shion sambil menyeringai.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ditempat yang berbeda namun diwaktu yang sama, Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya. Mereka berdua memandang kosong kedepan

"Hah~" bahkan helaan nafas mereka pun seirama

"Aku merindukanmu" sekali lagi, suara isi hati mereka pun sama. Mereka saling rindu, mereka mulai saling memahami perasaan di hati mereka. Walau mereka mengenal hanya sesaat tapi tatapan mata mereka beberapa hari yang lalu membuat hati mereka berdua luluh. Bibit cinta tumbuh tanpa disengaja bukan? Cinta tidak bisa ditebak kapan datang dan perginya, begitu pula dengan kedua insan berbeda kasta ini.

.

Disebuah kamar seorang gadis klan Hyuga. Terlihat dua orang disudut tempat yang berbeda, seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di depan jendela dan gadis berambut blonde di depan pintu masuk kamar. Ternyata mereka adalah Hinata dan asisten kepercayaan sekaligus sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino.

"maaf Hime-sama, sepertinya daritadi anda melamun terus. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ino

"tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Hinata yang masih memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong

"kalau boleh saya tahu, Hime-sama sedang memikirkan apa?"

"hah~.. Entah mengapa aku jadi memikirkan Naruto beberapa hari ini, kau tahu? Dia kekasih Shion.." menjeda kalimatnya "..Apa aku salah memikirkannya? Dan mengapa ketika aku bersamanya walau sebentar, rasanya nyaman?"

"Apa kau mencintinya Hime-sama? Tapi kurasa anda memang mulai tertarik padanya dan begitupun beliau" tanya sekali lagi Ino

"Mungkin.. tapi bagaimana dengan Shion jika tahu aku mulai mencintai kekasihnya? Apakah aku jahat? apakah aku berdosa? Dan tolong Ino, jangan panggil aku begitu, cukup Hinata saja" ucap Hinata menatap Ino dengan sendu

"tidak Hinata-chan.. mencintai ataupun dicintai itu tidaklah salah, jadi jika anda memang mencintainya maka pertahankanlah karena mencintai ataupun dicintai itu tidak bisa disalahkan" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata

"kau benar. Terima kasih" ucap Hinata sambil membalas senyuman Ino

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Hyuga, terlihat Shion tengah berjalan kekoridor yang akan menghubungkannya ke ruangan kepala keluarga Hyuga. Ketika ia berjalan ia berpapasan dengan Hinata

"Shion-chan? Sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Hinata ramah

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa masalahmu?" jawab Shion dengan nada datarnya

"Eh? Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Shion lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruangan Hiashi, Hinata hanya memandang kepergian Shion dengan bingung lalu ia pun juga melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

Disnilah sekarang Shion berada, diruangan khusus kepala keluarga Hyuga. Terlihat Hiashi dan Shion tengah berbicara serius tentang laki-laki yang beberapa waktu lalu berkenalan dengan Hinata saat pesta pertunangan Hinata-Sasuke

"apa kau mengenal lelaki yang berasal dari keluarga Namikaze itu? Ku lihat kau datang dan pulang bersamanya? Asal kau tahu saja, Aku tak terima dan tak akan tinggal diam melihat anakku dekat dengan lelaki asal Namikaze itu" ucap Hiashi dengan nada dingin khas-nya sambil menatap tajam Shion, sesaat Shion takut akan tatapan Hiashi itu tapi segera ditutupinya dengan wajah datarnya

"Y-ya aku mengenalnya. Namanya Namikaze Naruto dan dia adalah kekasihku! Aku juga tak terima karna Naruto lebih memilih Hinata daripada aku."

"APA?" Hiashi kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Shion tapi langsung ia tutupi dengan kembali memasang wajah datarnya "aku tak peduli jika kau kekasihnya atau bukan, yang jelas aku ingin ia pergi menjauhi putriku! aku tak suka melihatnya mendekati putriku"

"kumohon Ojii-sama, jangan biarkan mereka bersama" mohon Shion

"meskipun kau tak memohon pun aku tak akan membiarkannya, aku mempunyai sebuah rencana hebat! Kalau begitu sekarang kau ikuti aku"

"kemana?"

Hiashi menyeringai "kediaman Namikaze"

.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke kediaman Namikaze untuk menemui keluarga Naruto menggunakan kereta kuda yang mewah dengan beberapa pengawal. Sesampainya di depan kediaman Namikaze, salah satu pengawal Hyuga mengetuk pintu.

"Sebentar" ucap seseorang dari dalam. Lalu di bukalah pintu itu oleh Kushina, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"KAU" teriak Kushina sehingga terdengar oleh Minato yang berada didalam, mendengar istri-nya berteriak Minato pun menghampiri istri-nya. Dan ia pun terkejut melihat siapa tamu yang membuat istri-nya

"Hyuga Hiashi.. mau apa kau ke sini?" ucap Minato dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam kearah Hiashi. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya menatap datar Minato

"aku hanya ingin kau bilang pada anakmu untuk menjauhkan diri dari anakku Hinata. Jika tidak maka lihatlah nanti akibatnya" ucap Hiashi dengan nada datarnya

"Tch. Tanpa Kau suruh pun kami tak akan membiarkan anak kami dekat dengan putrimu" sahut Kushina dengan nada yang mulai meninggi

"baguslah! karena jika tidak, aku tak akan segan-segan membuat hidup kalian makin menderita Na-Mi-Kaze" ucap Hiashi dengan menekankan kata 'Namikaze"

"APA? tak puaskah kau membuat kami lebih menderita dari ini HYUGA?" ucap Minato yang mulai emosi menghadapi kepala keluarga Hyuga yang satu ini

"jelas aku puas.. dan sangat amat puas" jawab Hiashi dengan menyeringai

Shion yang sedaritadi berdiri dibelakang Hiashi dan pengawal pun berjalan kedepan menghampiri Kushina "Baa-san, kami akan menjadikan kalian seperti sediakala jika Naruto mau menjadi pendamping hidupku"

"Jika aku tahu, kau saudara dari Hyuga aku tak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian Shion" bentak Kushina pada Shion, Shion hanya menundukan kepala menahan air matanya

"kami tak akan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan kalian Hyuga" sahut Minato mendelik tajam Hiashi dan Shion

"kalian akan menjadi gelandangan jika Naruto tak menikahi Shion" ucap Hiashi dengan seringai-nya

"Tch, baiklah" jawab Kushina dengan nada datar, seketika Minato menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kushina, raut wajahnya seakan menyiratkan kebingungan tapi seketika ia mengerti maksud istri-nya

"Kalian dengar istriku bicara apa? Kami setuju jadi kalian bisa pergi sekarang juga" ucap Minato yang tak kalah datarnya dengan Kushina

Seketika Shion mengadahkan wajahnya dengan raut kegembiraan "Be-benarkah itu Baa-san, Jii-san?" dan hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hm' dari pasangan suami-istri tersebut

"A-arigatou.." Shion tersenyum "kalau begitu Kami pamit" setelah Shion pamit, Hiashi beserta pengawalnya berbalik ke kereta kuda tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Di dalam kereta kuda Shion melambai kepada pasangan suami-istri itu, tapi mereka hanya memandang datar kereta kuda dan berbalik masuk kedalam rumah.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, ditengah pusat kota Konoha, terlihat Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan, dibelakang mereka ada Ino yang menemani Hinata. Meskipun mereka berjalan-jalan, tapi Sasuke dan Hinata hanya berjalan dalam diam. Mereka berdua memasang wajah datar

Sesaat Sasuke berhenti yang membuat Hinata dan Ino juga berhenti, lalu Sasuke membalikan dirinya menghadap Hinata "Hinata.. aku mencintaimu dan aku akan menunggumu hingga kau mencintaiku" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Hinata, meski nada bicaranya tetap datar

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, lalu ia menatap Ino dan Ino melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama bingung dengan ucapan tiba-tiba Uchiha Sasuke

"Hah~ buktikanlah" Hinata hanya memandang bosan Sasuke dan melanjutkan jalannya, namun baru beberapa langkah, tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke

"Tch, apa yang selalu ku berikan padamu kurang cukup?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan

"aku tak butuh apapun Sasuke! Dan dengar, cinta itu tak mudah dipaksa" jawab Hinata dengan tatapan tajam

"Tch" Sasuke hanya bisa membuang muka, saat tatapannya memandang kearah lain, ia melihat toko bunga yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berada

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelikan sesuatu untukmu" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah toko bunga itu

"baru saja aku berbicara, tapi sekarang ia mau membelikanku sesuatu lagi? Aku tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran si pangeran es itu" Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Hihihi kau benar Hime-sama" Ino hanya membenarkan perkataan Hinata

Tiba-tiba dari samping kiri mereka terdengar suara lelaki yang memanggil Hinata, seketika itu pun Hinata dan Ino menoleh ke sumber suara

"hei Hinata-chan" sapa seseorang itu yang ternyata Naruto itu dengan senyuman lima jari-nya

"Naruto-kun?" sesaat timbul rona merah di pipi Hinata

"Kau masih mengingatku?" mengetahui Hinata masih mengingatnya, ini membuat Naruto gembira. Ia sempat murung seharian memikirkan apa Hinata masih mengingatnya ataau tidak

"tentu" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, ini membuat Naruto tertegun melihat senyum seindah malaikat itu

"Ah aku senang mendengarnya.." Naruto memamerkan cengiran khas-nya itu lagi ".. Oh ya, sedang apa kau disini Hinata-chan? Dan siapa gadis blonde disampingmu" sambil menunjuk kearah Ino

"perkenalkan nama saya Yamanaka Ino, asisten pribadi Hinata-hime" Ino membungkuk hormat

Naruto hanya menggarukan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "A-ah tidak usah seformal itu Yamanaka-san! Namaku Naruto"

"dia ini sahabatku Naruto-kun, kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja" ucap Hinata

"oh begitu"

Lalu mereka terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"hei Hinata-chan.. masih ingatkah ketika saat di pestamu aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan karna ayah dan tunanganmu datang?"

"ya. Memangnya ada apa"

"baiklah, jadi begini.. ku tahu ini memang terlalu cepat tapi aku telah menunggu ini sedari aku menemukanmu. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu itulah awal aku tertarik denganmu.. dan diawal itulah aku mencoba untuk dekat denganmu hingga akhirnya aku pun berhasil. Tapi kini bagiku tak cukup hanya mengenalmu saja, aku ingin aku memahamimu juga, selalu berada terus bersamamu, dan kau tau Hinata-chan? aku begitu mencintaimu, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Dan tolong beri aku kepastian dari kejujuran hatimu, jika ya biarkanlah semua adanya tahu bahwa kau menjadi miliku nantinya, kau tahu aku sangat berharap itu terjadi tapi jika tidak lupakanlah apa yang aku katakan" ucap Naruto dengan tegas sambil menatap Hinata lembut

Hinata dan Ino yang mendengar hanya menutup mulut tak percaya

"be-benarkah itu?" Air mata mulai keluar dari mata-nya "Akupun ingin kau tahu Naruto-kun, bahwa aku pun mulai me-menncintaimu dan tertarik padamu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, jadi aku mau**! **Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga kita dan Shion, Naruto-kun?"

"kita bisa menjalaninya diam-diam" memegang tangan Hinata dengan erat sambil tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan dari Hinata. Ino yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat hime-sahabat-nya itu bahagia '_Ne Hime, mungkin benang merah telah terikat dijari kalian'_ ucap Ino dalam hati

Saat Naruto akan memeluk Hinata, tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke yang membawa sebuket mawar merah mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh, bukannya meminta maaf tapi Sasuke malah memberi tatapan tajam pada Naruto, Naruto hanya berdecak dan berdiri dibantu Ino

"MAU APA KAU KESINI, Dobe?" bentak Sasuke dan menarik Hinata yang berada disamping Naruto

"Dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, dan kau panggil aku apa Teme?" ucap Naruto dengan kesal, ia menarik Hinata yang ada disamping Sasuke

"Enyahlah kau" Sasuke mencoba mencabut pedangnya yang berada di sabuk celananya, melihat hal itu Naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama

TING

Kedua pedang mereka saling beradu, dan saat mereka akan mengadukan pedang mereka lagi seseorang membentak mere

"BERHENTI! Kalian berdua simpan pedang kalian. Dan Sasuke sudah cukup, dia tak salah" Hinata dengan hawa Hitam pekatnya membuat kedua lelaki itu sedikit berjengit karenanya

Sasuke kembali menyimpan pedangnya dan berwajah seperti semula, datar "tapi dia sudah lancang mendekatimu"

Lalu Ino yang sedaritadi berdiam diri pun melangkah kedepan dan mulai berbicara untuk menjelaskan kepada Sasuke.

"maafkan saya sebelumnya Uchiha-sama, saya akan menjelaskan kalau semuanya adalah salah paham. Sebenarnya Hinata-hime tidak sengaja tersandung batu dan terjatuh tapi beruntung Naruto-san datang untuk menolong Hime"

Sasuke tahu bahwa asisten kepercayaan Hinata ini berbohong tapi dia tak menanggapi, malah ia hanya menatap tajam Naruto yang juga menatap tajam Sasuke. Mungkin mereka sedang berperang batin. Hinata yang melihat itu kembali ke mode normalnya dan menghela nafas

"sebaiknya kita pulang! Dan Naruto-kun terimakasih" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

"sama-sama" balas Naruto juga membalas senyuman Hinata

Lalu Hinata, Sasuke, dan Ino berjalan pergi berlawanan arah dengan Naruto.

Sore pun beranjak malam, dan Naruto pun telah sampai dikediamannya, di ruang keluarga Minato dan Kushina beserta Nagato sudah menunggunya. Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga karena akan membicarakan hal penting.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa? Sepertinya ada masalah yang serius" tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan

"memang benar. Maka dari itu minggu depan kau akan kunikahkan dengan Shion" ucap Kushina

"APA?" teriak Naruto dan Nagato bersamaan, mereka berdua shock mendengar berita tersebut

"AKU TIDAK MAU! aku hanya mencintai Hinata! Walau seluruh dunia menentangku aku akan tetap mencintainya" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang mulai meninggi

"tolong berikan dia kebebasan untuk memilih cinta sejatinya baa-san" pinta Nagato yang mencoba membela Naruto

"kehidupan kita akan semakin buruk jika kau tak menikahi Shion" jawab Kushina juga dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto

"TIDAK" sentak Naruto, Ia langsung berlari keluar rumahnya. Nagato ingin mengejarnya tetapi ditahan oleh Minato

"Dia butuh sendiri, jadi biarkan saja dia"

.

Di waktu yang sama di kediaman Hyuga terlihat Shion dan Sasuke tengah berbicara serius tentang pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"kita harus menjaga pasangan kita masing-masing" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar-nya

"tentu. Ini semua agar mereka tak bersama dan kita tak akan kehilangan mereka" sahut Shion

"Hn" hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke

"Oh bisakah kau sehari saja tanpa kata khas-mu itu?" ucap Shion yang jengkel "Hah~ pantas saja Hinata selalu tak nyaman didekatmu si pangeran es" Sasuke hanya mendeathglare Shion karena ucapannya. Karena menyadari kesalahannya Shion bersiap pergi "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, le-lebih baik aku pergi mencari Naruto. Jaa~" Lalu setelah itu Shion pun pergi keluar.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan dengan saat Shion dan Sasuke tengah berbicara serius. Di sebuah taman bunga Konoha, terlihat Naruto dan Hinata tengah berkencan.

"a-apa benar kau akan bertunangan dengan Shion minggu depan"

"darimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius

"Ino" jawab Hinata, permata amathys-nya yang indah itu pun mulai meredup mengingat perkataan asisten sekaligus sahabatnya Ino memberitahu kabar itu padanya

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan tersenyum :..aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan jadi percayalah, cinta kita akan terus bersatu dan meski maut memisahkan.. cinta kita akan abadi"

"Naruto-kun.." seketika air mata keluar dari mata indah Hinata "..aku percaya padamu"

"terimakasih Hinata-chan" Naruto memeluk Hinata dan Hinata pun membalas pelukannya. Pelukan hangat itu berlangsung lama, saling berbagi kehangatan dimalam yang dingin. Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya dan memandang lurus ke mata Hinata, lalu mata biru langitnya itu tertutup, wajahnya semakin mendekati Hinata. Seakan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Hinata juga menutup matanya. Jarak yang ada diantara mereka pun terhapus oleh ciuman lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang dari keduanya.

Karena mereka juga membutuhkan oksigen, mereka mengakhiri ciuman polos mereka dengan senyuman juga rona merah dipipi pasangan kekasih itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang"

"kau benar, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah saat pulang"

"iya. Ja~~" ucap Hinata seraya pergi, dan Naruto hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan seraya tersenyum pada gadis yang dicintainya

Lalu beberapa saat setelah Hinata pergi, Shion pun datang dari arah bersebrangan dengan arah perginya Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Shion

"oh kau rupanya. ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan gaya stay-cool-nya

"Tidak.." senyum mengembang diwajahnya, tetapi Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya "Oh ya, sebentar lagi pertunangan kita dan aku ingin acaranya berjalan dengan lancar"

"baiklah" ucap Naruto walau sebenarnya dia berbohong biar bagaimanapun ia tak ingin pertunangan-paksa-ini terjadi

"aku sangat senang akhirnya kita bertunangan dan menikah, kuharap kita akan selalu bersama dan bahagia"

"entahlah Shion.. hanya yang maha kuasa yang tahu" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas memandang langit yang penuh bintang

"kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?.." Shion terlihat tak suka dengan apa yang Naruto tadi ucapkan "..Oh atau kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau tak menginginkannya? Apa karna kau mencintai Hinata?" Shion menatap tajam Naruto

"darimana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu?" sahut Naruto masih dengan nada datarnya walau dia agak kaget dengan perkataan terakhir Shion

"terlihat dari pancaran matamu bahwa kau tak mencintaiku tapi mencintai Hinata.." air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras dari mata Shion "..ta-tapi Meskipun begitu aku tak akan menyerah sampai kau benar-benar menjadi milikku Naruto-kun"

"apa kau bilang?" Naruto memicingkan matanya

"sudahlah! Aku pergi dulu"

Naruto hanya bisa melihat kepergian Shion dalam diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, ia terlalu bimbang harus bagaimana.

"Hah~ Kami-sama Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Biar bagaimanapun aku tetap mencintai Hinata jadi aku harus melakukan sesuatu"

Keesokan paginya Naruto berniat menemui Hiashi di kediaman Hyuga untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Shion. Tekadnya sudah bulat karena bagaimanapun ia tetap mencintai Hinata bukan Shion. Segala cara telah dilakukan Naruto dihadapan Hiashi, hingga bersujud sambil memohonpun ia lakukan.

"Hiashi-san tolonglah batalkan pertunanganku dengan Shion, dan berikanlah syarat apapun agar aku bisa menikah dengan Hinata. Yang aku cinta hanya Hinata bukan Shion.. jadi tolonglah Hiashi-san" ucap Naruto sambil bersujud, ia tak memerdulikan rasa malunya karena yang ia fikirkan sekarang adalah cara membatalkan pertunangannya

"Hmm.." Hiashi berfikir dan mulai menyeringai, entah apa yang difikirkannya yang jelas ia mempunyai rencana licik "..apakah kau sanggup dengan syarat apapun yang ku berikan?"

"aku sanggup" jawab Naruto dengan tegas

"baiklah kalau begitu! Namikaze Naruto.. kau harus mengambil bunga lavender yang ada di air terjun perbatasan utara Konoha lalu membawakannya padaku besok pagi" ucap Hiashi sambil tersenyum angkuh, ia tahu kalau bunga lavender di air terjun perbatasan Konoha itu sangat sulit didapatkan apalagi perbatasan itu adalah hutan yang didalamnya terdapat banyak binatang buas.

Shion pun tak sengaja lewat didepan Hiashi dan Naruto. Ketika dalam keadaan memegang keranjang bunga serta gunting yang berada ditangan kanan dan kirinya, seketika itu pula keranjang dan gunting yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh.

"a..apa? Jii-san kau tidak bercanda kan? Dan Naruto-kun mengapa kau setega ini padaku" ucap Shion dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya

"maafkan aku.. tapi aku mencintai Hinata! Rasa cintaku padamu ternyata tak lebih dari rasa cinta seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, kuharap kau mengerti Shion! Hiashi-san saya permisi" ucap Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Shion yang masih terisak, sedangkan Hiashi hanya memandang Naruto dan Shion dengan tatapan bosan

Setelah Naruto pergi, Shion jatuh terduduk dan masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"mengapa.. mengapa kau membiarkan Naruto mendapatkan Hinata! Kau tahu kan aku mencintainya" ucap Shion dengan suara yang memilukan hati tapi tidak untuk Hiashi

"Diamlah.. dan asal kau tahu, mendapatkan bunga itu tak semudah yang kau kira. Meskipun ia bisa, aku tak yakin besok ia akan cepat kembali" sahut Hiashi tenang

"Ta-tapi tak seharusnya kau bertindak seperti itu! Kau tahu? Hati ku sudah terlalu sakit.. lalu untuk apa aku hidup jika seperti ini lebih baik aku mati" Shion lalu mengambil gunting yang tadi terjatuh, lalu ia menancapkan gunting itu ke perutnya. Seketika noda merah merembes ke bajunya. Lantai yang bersih pun mulai ternoda oleh cairan merah itu

Hiashi membulatkan mata atas perbuatan Shion "SHION?! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG DIA"

lalu datanglah Hinata, Sasuke dan Ino yang baru kembali sehabis membeli buku di toko buku, mereka terkejut melihat Shion tergeletak dilantai. Lalu Sasuke dibantu pengawal dan pelayan lain pun seketika mereka mengangkat tubuh Shion yang berlumuran darah itu untuk ditangani oleh dokter.

.

Di tempat berbeda, Naruto yang telah sampai disuatu rumah kecil bercat pink itu tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut pink. Terlihat dari raut wajah keduanya, bahwa mereka tengah berbicara serius.

"Jadi Naruto, kau akan mencari bunga lavender itu?" tanya gadis berambut pink

"Ya.. jadi aku butuh bantuanmu Sakura" ucap Naruto pada gadis yang ternyata adalah Haruno Sakura sahabat Naruto sejak kecil

"tapi mengambil bunga itu sangat sulit dan.. kau tahu didalam hutan sangat berbahaya" sahut Sakura

"makanya, kau harus membantuku untuk menunda pernikahan Hinata dan lelaki es itu Sakura, tolong apapun caranya" ucap Naruto memohon pada Sakura, Sakura yang mengerti bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini tengah memerjuangkan cintanya dengan senang hati membantunya

"hah~ baiklah aku akan membantuu.." Sakura tersenyum "..tapi kau harus cepat kembali"

"aku berjanji.." Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura dengan cengirannya "..baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali kerumah untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dan pergi saat tengah malam. Jaa~ Sakura"

.

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian percobaan bunuh diri semalam dan Naruto tak kunjung datang membawa bunga seperti yang di syaratkan Hiashi.

"nanti malam adalah acara pernikahanmu dengan Hinata, kuharap semua berjalan lancer" ucap Hiashi

"tentu Hiashi-san" jawab Sasuke singkat

" tapi aku tak habis fikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Shion"

"dia gadis bodoh yang rela mencoba bunuh diri hanya untuk si blonde"

"Kau benar, dia beruntung nyawanya masih bisa terselamatkan walau dia dalam keadaan kritis saat ini"

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Sakura menyusup kedalam kediaman Hyuga dengan berpura-pura sebagai pelayan sambil membawakan gaun pernikahan Hinata, jangan ditanya bagaimana Sakura bisa menyusup padahal penjagaan dikediaman Hyuga sangat ketat karena hanya Sakura yang tahu.

Setelah berhasil menyusup kedalam kediaman Hyuga, Sakura lalu menyusuri lantai atas untuk mencari kamar yang ia tuju, kamar Hyuga Hinata. Lalu sampailah ia didepan pintu yang besar nan kokoh, pintu kamar seorang Hyuga Hinata

Tok tok tok

"siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam yang diyakini Sakura adalah Hinata

"i-ini saya" jawab Sakura gugup. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam namun beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo bermata lavender itu keluar. Ia sempat kaget melihat Sakura

"s-siapa anda? Sa-saya tak pernah melihat anda sebelumnya" ucap Hinata sedikit takut karena setaunya tidak ada maid berambut pink seperti Sakura

"Sstt.. aku sahabat Naruto, jadi bisakah kita berbicara di dalam saja?" jawab Sakura

Hinata tampak ragu tapi akhirnya ia mempersilahkan Sakura masuk

.

"Tenang saja, jangan takut padaku oke? perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, kamu bisa memanggilku Sakura. Aku sahabat Naruto, dan aku disini untuk membantu kalian menjadi pasangan sejati" ucap Sakura setelah masuk kedalam kamar Hinata

"Be-benarkah?" sahut Hinata dengan riangnya

"Ya.. Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan mengambil bunga lavender yang menjadi syarat ayahmu, jadi ku mohon tunggulah Naruto dan aku pun akan membantu. Tapi ini hanya aku dan kau yang tahu ok, bahkan Naruto pun tak tahu"

"ba-baik! tapi nanti malam aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke" seketika raut wajah riangnya berganti menjadi muram mengingat ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke

"maka dari itu aku akan membantumu hingga Naruto datang" ucap Sakura tegas

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya?"

" aku akan memberimu sebotol ramuan, ramuan ini akan membuatmu tertidur selama 4 hari. Ini untuk menunggu kepulangan Naruto yang tengah mencari dan dengan begitu orang-orang akan mengira bahwa kau koma" jelas Sakura

"lalu bagaimana cara memakainya?"

"minumlah ini pada saat yang tepat, tapi jangan sampai ada yang curiga kau meminum Itu. Kau mengerti kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga berhasil Hinata" ucap Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata

"terimakasih banyak Sakura" gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum

Setelah Sakura pergi dari kamarnya, Hinata pun duduk ditempat tidurnya sambil memandang botol pemberian Sakura.

"demi kebahagiaan, aku menunggumu hingga mati sekalipun. Aku ingin menjadi cinta aku dan kita akan menikah lalu semua orang akan tahu, bahwa cinta kita itu sejati" lalu setelah itu Hinata meneguk cairan yang ada dalam botol itu hingga habis. Lama kelamaan badan jatuh tertidur di kasurnya, pandangannya mulai kabur, matanya terasa berat dan ia pun menutup matanya untuk tidur menantikan pujaan hatinya.

Malam pernikahan Hinata-Sasuke pun menjelang, Sasuke pun datang menghampiri Hinata dikamar untuk menjemput calon Istri-nya. saat ia membuka pintu kamar Hinata, ia melihat Hinata sedang tertidur dikasurnya. Sasuke tak curiga karena beranggapan Hinata sedang tidur dan ia mendekati Hinata

"Hinata?"

Mencoba untuk membangunkan tetapi Hinata tak juga bangun, karena ia mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak lalu dia pun mengecek denyut nadi Hinata dan hasilnya denyut nadinya lemah. Segera ia memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata dan memberitahu Hiashi.

.

Setelah memberitahu Hiashi dan memanggil dokter, mereka berdua berserta Ino masuk ke kamar Hinata dan melihat keadaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tsunade Senju dokter kepercayaan keluarga Hyuga datang

"selamat malam Hiashi-sama"

"tolong periksa putriku"

"baiklah, kalau begitiu saya akan masuk kedalam mohon tuan-tuan tunggu di luar" dengan begitu Tsunade pun segera memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

Setelah hampir 15 menit memeriksa Hinata, Tsunade pun keluar kamar dan menemui Hiashi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hiashi

"maaf sebelumnya, saya sudah memeriksa keadaan Hinata-hime, dan hasilnya Hinata-hime dalam Keadaan koma, tapi saya belum tahu apa penyebab Hinata-hime sampai seperti ini" jawab Tsunade

"apakah tak ada cara yang bisa dilakukan?" kali ini Sasuke yang berada di samping Hiashi angkat bicara

"saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, saya akan meneliti sample darah Hinata-hime yang tadi saya sempat ambil. Semoga dengan cara ini kita bisa tahu apa penyebab Hinata-hime seperti ini"

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya sangat berharap banyak kepada anda. Terimakasih" ucap Hiashi

"sama-sama Hiashi-sama. Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri, permisi"

Setelah Tsunade pergi, Hiashi,Sasuke,dan Ino menghampiri Hinata yang tengah terbaring diranjangnya. Disamping Hinata kini ada Hiashi yang memandang Hinata dengan raut kekhawatiran dan juga sedih.

"mengapa kau jadi seperti ini nak? Bangunlah! Kau tak ingin melihat kami bersedih karna kau tak kunjung bangun kan? Kalau begitu bangunlah" ucap Hiashi sambil mengusap lembut rambut indigo Hinata

"ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau harus tertidur dan kapan kau akan bangun Hinata?" ucap Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Hiashi dengan raut wajah sedihnya

"Hime.. Ku mohon cepatlah sembuh" gumam Ino melihat kondisi hime sekaligus sahabatnya

Hari-hari pun berganti dan sudah tiga hari Hinata tertidur, itu artinya ia akan bangun pada saat tengah malam. Dan Naruto pun telah kembali membawa bunga lavender kehadapan Hiashi di ruang kerjanya. Di ruang kerja Hiashi, tak hanya ada Hiashi dan Naruto tetapi juga ada tangan kanan Hiashi yaitu Yamanaka Inoichi ayah dari Ino.

"selamat sore Hiashi-san" Naruto membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada Hiashi

"jadi untuk apa kau kemari" ucap Hiashi dengan suara datarnya

"saya telah memenuhi syarat yang anda ajukan Hiashi-san. Saya membawakan bunga lavender dari air terjun berbatasan utara Konoha.." sahut Naruto dengan nada datarnya tetapi masih dengan sikap sopannya, ia lalu memperlihatkan bunga lavender yang dibawanya kepada Hiashi "..saya tahu waktu yang di berikan Hiashi-san sudah terlewat beberapa hari, tapi apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk saya? dan bisa kah saya bertemu dengan Hinata?"

" .." Hiashi tak menjawab sedikitpun, ia jadi memikirkan Hinata. _'Apakah karena ia mencintai pemuda ini hingga keadaannya seperti sekarang' _ucap Hiashi dalam hati

"kau akan diantarkan oleh asisten Hinata ke kamarnya, sekarang pergilah.." ucap Hiashi masih memasang wajah datarnya "..dan kau tolong panggilkan anakmu sekarang"

"baik Hiashi-sama" ucap Inoichi

"A-arigatou Hiashi-san. Kalau begitu saya permisi" sahut Naruto membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Hiashi, sementara Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan, Hiashi hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Diluar ruangan sudah berdiri Ino yang sebelumnya sudah dipanggil oleh Inoichi

"selamat sore Naruto-san" ucap Ino sopan

"oh Ino, selamat Sore~" sahut Naruto ramah

"anda ingin bertemu Hinata-hime? Mari saya antar" ucap Ino sambil berjalan menunjukan jalan untuk Naruto, dan Naruto hanya memasang cengiran khasnya sambil ikut berjalan

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Hinata, Ino pun memegang knop pintu sambil menghela nafas lalu ia pun membukakan pintu kamar Hinata Untuk Naruto

"silahkan masuk Naruto-san, dan tolong selama anda didalam jagalah Hime. Saya permisi" ucap Ino sambil berbalik meninggalkan Naruto

Lalu Naruto pun masuk kedalam kamar sambil menutup kembali pintu yang tadi dibuka. Ia bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Sama seperti Sasuke sebelumnya, Naruto tak merasa curiga karena ia mengira Hinata sedang tertidur. Ia pun menghampiri Hinata dan duduk dipinggir kasur

"Hinata.. aku tlah kembali! Ku harap aku tidak telat karena aku dengar dari warga pesta pernikahan kau dan sipangeran es itu batal. Kau tahu mendengar hal itu aku langsung saja kemari untuk bertemu denganmu! Ku harap setelah ini kita akan bisa terus bersama" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut

"hei Hinata.. aku merindukanmu, apakah kau rindu padaku? Aku akan menunggu mu disini hingga kau bangun" ucap Naruto, karena ia menunggu Hinata yang tak kunjung bangun ia pun dan akhirnya tertidur

.

Sore pun berganti malam, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya menuju jam. Dilihatnya sudah menunjukan pukul 09:20 malam.

"Astaga.. sudah semalam ini?" ucap Naruto lalu melihat kearah Hinata masih tertidur dengan posisi yang tak pernah berubah. Seketika kening Naruto mengerut merasa aneh

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto sambil menggoyangkan sedikit badan Hinata bermaksud agar Hinata bangun

"Hinata ayo bang-" kata-kata Naruto terputus karena suara pintu kamar Hinata terbuka oleh seseorang, langsung saja Naruto menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Ino sedang berdiri disana dengan pandangan yang melihat kearah Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat kesedihan dimatanya.

"maaf sebelumnya mengganggu Naruto-san, tapi ini sudah malam" ucap Ino

"oh ya aku tahu.. tapi Hinata belum bangun juga! Entah mengapa aku merasa aneh dengannya, ini perasaanku saja atau badannya memang terasa dingin. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?" tanya naruto dengan raut keseriusan. Seketika raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi sedih dan itu membuat naruto mengerenyit

"Naruto-san.. maaf saya harus mengatakan ini. Tapi Hime sudah tertidur selama 3 hari. Saat pertama diperiksa oleh tsunade-sama, beliau bilang Hime koma tanpa sebab yang jelas, lalu tadi sebelum anda datang tsunade-sama memeriksa beliau lagi dan katanya Hime sudah.. hiks..meninggal" jelas Ino sambil menangis.

Narutp membulatkan matanya tak percaya "A-apa?! Jangan bercanda kau, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau tahu kan hah"

"ma-maafkan saya..hiks.. tapi..hiks..mana mungkin saya bercanda disaat seperti ini"

"i..ini tidak mungkin! A-apakah mungkin karna dia lelah menungguku?"

Tapi Ino tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam diri lalu dia pamit keluar dari ruangan itu.

"a-apakah benar kau lelah menungguku Hinata.." sambil memegang tangan Hinata dengan pandangan sendunya "..a- apakah kah ini salahku Hinata?..hiks.. jika seperti ini..hiks.. untuk apa alasanku hidup lagi Hinata? Hidupku tak berarti tanpamu..hiks..aku bukan Apa-apa tanpamu..hiks" akhirnya air mata naruto pun tak terbendung lagi, ia menangis.. ia menangis karena kekasih hatinya tlah pergi-meski dia tak tahu Hinata tak pergi-selamanya

Tanpa memikirkan apapun ia mencabut pedangnya yang berada di sebelah kanan pinggangnya "aku akan menyusulmu Hinata.. tunggulah" lalu Naruto pun menghunuskan pedangnya tepat pada jantungnya, darah segar terus meresap keluar dari tubuhnya. Sesaat sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya, Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah sang pujaan hatinya sambil membelai wajah Hinata

'_aku selalu mencintaimu..Hinata"_

_Sampai nanti.._

_kelak esok kan kembali ini tentang kita.._

_tentang bgaaimana cara kita mampu melangkah.._

_tanpa alasan yang sama.._

_Dan sadari kini nafasmu pun tas k seirama denyut nadiku.._

_Amat dalam ku terjatuh.._

_hingga kau pun berlalu hingga diujung jalanmu_

Pukul 00.00 tengah malam pun datang, dan saat itu pula Hinata terbangun. Saat ia membuka mata, ia mencium bau amis yang begitu menyengat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber bau amis itu dan begitu terkejutnya dia melihat tubuh.. sang pujaan hatinya telah bersimbah darah dengan pedang di dadanya.

Hinata shock bukan main, ia pun jatuh terduduk dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto.

"NARUTO-kun..hiks..aku menunggumu..hiks..tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku seperti ini? Kau tahu kan..hiks..Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..hiks" Hinata terus menangis memeluk sang pujaan hati, hingga akhirnya tangisannya berhenti "..Meskipun begitu, cinta ini tak akan hilang, cinta ini akan abadi..Naruto-kun"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk kala menangis, ia pun mengambil pedang yang tadi menancap didada Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas..

Hinata membuka matanya sambil tersenyum lembut melihat wajah sang pujaan hati dan menghunuskan pedang yang ia pegang tepat dijantungnya

"_Ne Naruto-kun.. kita akan bersama selamanya di surga. Aku selalu mencintaimu"_

_Biarlah ku simpan.._

_sampai nanti aku.._

_kan ada disana.._

_tenanglah dirimu dalam kedamaian.._

_Biarlah cintaku.._

_kau tak terlihat lag.._

_namun cintamu abadi_

pagi pun menjelang.. hari ini telah ditetapkan Hyuga Hinata akan dimakamkan mengingat perkataan tsunade, Hinata telah meninggal. Hiashi, Sasuke, Inoichi, Ino dan para maid pun berjalan memasuki kamar Hinata. Sesampainya di kamar Hinata, di bukalah pintu kamar Hinata oleh salah satu maid. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua melihat apa yang ada di kamar Hinata..

Namikaze Naruto yang tergeletak bersimbah darah dilantai sambil memegang tangan..Hyuga Hinata yang juga bersimbah darah dengan pedang yang menancap..dijantungnya

"HINATAAAAA" teriak semuanya yang melihat keadaan itu

.

.

"Naruto..hiks..kenapa kau begitu bodoh hah" ucap Kushina sambil menangis dipelukan suaminya Minato yang hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan Kushina walau ia sendiri juga tak bisa membendung air matanya, karena putra tunggalnya Namikaze Naruto meninggal akibat..bunuh diri

"aku tak menyangka Naruto akan meninggal dengan cara seperti ini" ucap Nagato yanh berada di samping Minato

"kau benar.. ini salahku..hiks..harusnya aku memberitahu Naruto jadi..hiks..semuanya tak akan seperti ini" sahut Sakura menangis sambil tertunduk

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu Sakura..semuanya sudah terjadi! Yang lalu biarlah berlalu" ucap Nagato menenagkan Sakura

Setelah kejadian pagi tadi dikediaman Hyuga, Hiashi selaku kepala keluarga Hyuga menyuruh Inoichi untuk menyampaikan kejadian ini kepada keluarga Namikaze. Setelah Inoichi menyampaikan berita itu kepada Minato dan Kushina, mereka berdua sangat Shock sampai Kushina pun sempat pinsan mendengar berita itu.

Setelah Kushina terbangun dari pinsannya, mereka berdua beserta Nagato dan Sakura yang ada dikediaman Namikaze pun pergi ke kediaman Hyuga dan menemukan jenazah Naruto yang sudah ada dalam peti mati bersebelahan dengan peti mati Hinata.

"I-ini semua karena KALIAN..hiks..NARUTO BEGINI KARENA KALIAN..hiks..KARENA ANAK KALIAN" teriak Kushina di depan peti mati Naruto dan Hinata

"APA KAU BILANG! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENYALAHKAN ANAKKU.. HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KARENA ANAKMU.. ANAKKU JADI SEPERTI INI" bentak Hiashi pada Kushina, ia tidak terima mendiam anaknya disalahkan

"ANAK KU TAK KAN SEPERTI INI JIKA IA TAK BERJUMPA DENGAN ANAKMU"

"DAN ANAKKU TAK KAN SEPERTI INI KARENA ANAKMU YANG KURANG AJAR ITU"

"JAGA BICARAMU HIASHI" bentak Minato yang mulai emosi karena Hiashi

"kenapa hah? Tidak terima.. aku juga tidak terima NA-MI-KA-ZE" balas Hiashi

Sebelum Minato dan Kushina akan membalas perkataan Hiashi, suara seseorang mengintrupsi mereka dan membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya

"SHION" ucap semua orang yang ada disitu.

Ya orang itu adalah Shion, ia berjalan dituntun oleh Ino. Setelah kejadian percobaan bunuh diri waktu itu, ia memperoleh perawatan intensif dari Tsunade dan asistennya Shizune karena sempat mengalami koma beberapa hari. Dan pagi buta tadi ia bangun dari koma nya, ia diceritakan semuanya oleh Tsunade dan ino tentang semua yang dialami Naruto dan Hinata. Yang membuat ia mengerti satu hal, bahwa cinta mereka memang..sejati

"berhentilah kalian berdebat.. apa kalian tidak malu berdebat didepan mendiam anak kalian" ucap Shion sambil memandang Hiashi,Kushina,dan Minato dengan tajam

"apa selama ini kalian tak pernah belajar hah.. APA KALIAN TAK PERNAH SADAR.." bentak Shion "..kalian lah yang membuat mereka berdua seperti ini! kalian yang menghalangi cinta murni mereka, karena apa.. karena permusuhan bodoh kalian?" nafas Shion memburu karena emosi nya yang meluap

"apakah kalian tak pernah berfikir.. mereka berdua, rela melakukan segala macam hal agar mereka bisa bersatu! Cinta mereka tak bisa dipisahkan. Cinta mereka sejati, cinta mereka abadi, cinta mereka murni.." air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata Shion, ia mendekati kedua jenazah orang yang berharga baginya. Ia belai wajah Naruto dengan sayang "..orang ini.. ia pernah menjadi orang yang aku cinta, meskipun sekarang aku masih mencintainya.. tapi aku sadar bahwa cintanya hanya pada Hinata.. sepupuku yang amat ku sayang.. aku tahu cinta Naruto kepada Hinata tak ada yang bisa menggantikan hingga dia rela seperti sekarang, iya kan.." pandangan Shion pun lalu tertuju pada Hinata dan mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut "..dan gadis ini, gadis yang sempat aku benci karena ia merebut hati Naruto dariku.." Shion tersenyum miris mengingatnya "..tapi sekarang aku sadar, bahwa cinta itu tak mungkin dipaksa bukan? Lagipula ini bukan salah Hinata. Dan aku sudah merelakan semuanya"

Lalu Shion pun tersenyum sambil menghadap orang-orang yang berada disana "mereke.. Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata.. cinta mereka akan selalu abadi! Di surge sana.. mereka akan hidup bersama dalam keabadian dan tak akan pernah ada yang memisahkan mereka lagi.." Shion menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum "..jadi ikhlaskan lah mereka, tersenyumlah untuk mereka, dan berdamailah demi mereka.. karena mereka pun pasti menginginkan kalian Namikaze dan Hyuga berdamai tanpa ada perselisihan bukan"

Semua orang merenung mendengar apa yang diucapkan Shion, mereka mulai sadar dan membenarkan perkataan Shion.

"kau benar nak.." ucap Minato dan Hiashi berbarengan, mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum

"mungkin inilah saatnya kita berdamai Namikaze/Hyuga" ucap mereka berdua berbarengan lagi. Dan mereka pun tertawa yang menimbulkan semua orang yang berada di sana ikut tersenyum dan tertawa

'_Ne.. Naruto-kun.. Hinata-chan.. inikah yang diinginkan kalian? Berbahagialah" _ucap Shion dalam hati

Pemakaman pun selesai, para pelayat yang hadir pun sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan pemakaman. Nisan mereka berdua pun sengaja dibuat bersebelahan. Dan tinggallah Minato,Kushina,Nagato dan Sakura yang berdiri disebelah kiri nisan Naruto juga Hiashi,Sasuke,Shion dan Ino yang berdiri disebelah kanan nisan Hinata

"semoga mereka berdua akan damai disurga sana" gumam Ino yang masih bisa didengar Shion

"mereka pasti bahagia Ino.." ucap Shion sambil tersenyum tipis "..dan diatas sana mereka pasti sedang melihat kita sambil tersenyum. Benarkan?"

"kau benar" ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak bicara apapun, ia mengedahkan wajahnya keatas menatap langit biru

.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka semua berdiri menatap kedua nisan itu. Kedua sosok yang jasatnya ada di dalam nisan itu tengah menatap mereka sambil tersenyum lembut dan berpegangan tangan.

"sayonara Minna~" ucap kedua sosok tersebut, dan kedua sosok tersebut pun menghilang dengan datangnya angin

.

.

The End


End file.
